Paper Flowers and Sleeping Kings
by dandelion-heart
Summary: Nothing is as it seems; the weakest heart holds the strongest hopes, the strongest heart harbors the sweetest weakness.


**Paper Flowers and Sleeping Kings**

* * *

The air was cool, sweeping the silken curtains aside and drifting towards the girl crumpled on the ground. She lay as if one had merely picked up her delicate form and crushed her as one could do with a paper flower.

Yet, a paper flower had never borne so much weight; trauma from dreams of castles and the touch of a young king's hand that made one close her eyes in comfortable recognition…such experience it could not have suffered.

One hand twitched and the faintest sigh seemed to filter through the calm night air.

The moonlight illuminated the narrow, high-arched hall, casting a shimmering shadow on her golden petals of hair, strung around her limp shoulders and covering her pale, heart-shaped face.

Time seemed to move slowly and uneasily; the silence through the passage echoed of insecurity and broken hope. The girl lay quiet until the quiet broke by a soft, sweet voice.

"Yumemi."

* * *

The moon seemed so far away but its gloomy radiance shone brightly as ever into his bedroom. Red hair pressed into a deep, white pillow, golden eyes peering through the wet fold on his brow, thin and firm mouth stretched in a grimace.

Such an image was foreign to his people. He never slept; he dreamed aware of his surroundings, sitting upright in bed, with his back never against the cool sheets. Such an image was foreign to him even more, as if a knife had finally touched his skin. Where the blade touched, the vein spread everywhere and shone as if the metal has glided to travel on his skin.

Pain echoed from his every limb, but it was dull; it was his mind, sharp and clear as ever, that was causing him to groan silently.

Aches and cramps; foreign as well, save for twice. Both times saved into his memory, by a girl, for the girl. Weariness of the limbs and blurred vision; foreign as well, save for twice. Both times saved into his memory, by a girl, for the girl. A heart that threatened to slowly burst from his chest- he had never felt that before.

The cloth on his forehead fell onto his lap. His back straightened and eyes closed as he tilted his head back.

Bright flashes of light, golden hair, lips parted but no scream issuing from within, hurled into the winds-

His eyes snapped open as he lurched forward, falling back immediately, wincing from extreme abdominal pain.

_Damn_, he thought furiously. _Yumemi…_

The girl was safe- he had caught her and felt energy surge through as soon as his fingertips brushed her slender waist. But he wasn't safe…he placed her on a platform and turned to feel pain tear at his muscles, electricity course through his entire being, melting his blood and soul and consciousness…

_Damn_, he thought again. His hand tightened and his knuckles turned as white as the pure light from the distant moon on the bed.

All the anger seemed to fade away as he fell from his propped position to his right side.

_I broke the promise…again._

* * *

He heard the door close, but it seemed so far away. Her voice quavered, barely reaching the sprawled king's sore ears.

"Munto."

Yumemi's bangs fell above her lidded eyes but the answering silence forced her to raise her head.

Straight ahead, a pair of sullen and marked golden eyes met hers as the young king shuddered to his original stance.

"Munto!" Yumemi hurried forward, breath caught and eyes tearing.

"I'm fine," the youth answered violently, bringing Yumemi to a slowed halt.

"You're…you're…"

There was a silence. Munto gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear to hear her voice, so caring and compassionate and loving…

"Go away."

Yumemi's eyes widened as the king slouched over and then ignored him, resiliently walking towards him. His large bed seemed to extend towards the open balcony but he remained close to the right edge that she now approached.

She could almost see him now, nearly hidden by the fog, angrily ordering her away but she still fell…fell into him…

"The moon," she whispered as she sank into the soft folds of the bed, "it seems so far away…"

Munto stared determinedly towards the terrace, ignoring Yumemi's murmurs. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a water drop fall on his bed that he turned, confused and aghast.

She was crying. Silently. Again. Just like she always did.

"Don't," he began, his voice breaking but her trembling sobs stopped him.

"Please forgive me…I know this is all my fault and- how is it-it always-no, why…" Tears poured freely down her miserable face, her small frame racking with bitter anguish. "I never can help anyone! I wanted to protect Ichiko and Suzume and Mom and Dad and…why me? Why do I have this curse, I'm only hurting you and causing you so much more pain and it's killing me! I'm so weak!"

Hands roughly seized her shoulders, and Yumemi gasped in surprise, head jolting up. Munto's eyes were downcast but his sentiments were clear; his voice was choked and tormented.

"Don't cry."

Yumemi let her breathe release in a rush.

"Please."

Her tired eyes grew in surprise.

"I can't tolerate that."

"Munto."

The crimson-haired king's eyes rose to met Yumemi's. Her slim hand fell on his forearm.

"There's no light."

There was none. There was no light, or silent explosion, or powerful energy transfer but- he still felt a pleasing warmth flow from her into his hands.

Terror suddenly struck Munto; Yumemi's power was gone. He had damaged her. He had taken away the secret to his people's power, her strength. He had-

But she was safe. She would always be safe; they would not target her to destroy the link between her power supply and the Magical Kingdom's enforcements. He might suffer more, suffer from a lack of replenishment, but he could win now. Because she was safe.

So much realization in such little time. What had happened would never happen again…she would be safe.

Emotions drained from Munto's weary face and his hands dropped, resting on either side on Yumemi who still knelt on the low rising mattress.

"Can you forgive me?"

His voice seemed hollow but sincere. Yumemi brushed away the last of her tears and gazed at the king.

"Forgive you? For what?"

Munto looked resolutely at Yumemi, eyes wavering; she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from his.

_This promise will always hold. I do not know why but you- I need you._

He wove his hand in her tangled locks at the back of her head and brought her head to gently rest on his chest.

"I promise to keep you safe. I will never let anyone harm you again. You are worth too much to too many people. Just be safe…please."

He breathed into her hair; Yumemi's heart thudded loudly against her chest. Her face flushed and she let her left hand rest on his shoulder.

She could feel his heart where her brow touched his chest; it was steady and comforting and cleared the stiffness from her body.

Munto felt her frame press against him, still quivering slightly from her cry. He didn't move, afraid that she would leave and the warmth she gave him would dissipate into the nipping night breeze.

Her breath tickled his neck and Munto felt the corners of his mouth smile, his eyes closing as he settled peacefully on the bed's edge.

"I promise. I'll always be safe Munto. Just don't leave me."

_Ever._

* * *

The moonlight streamed into the barren hallway. The moon appeared small and remote. The earth seemed farther away than it had ever felt.

But there was still warmth clustered in the hand that rested on his shoulder. And in the smile she wore that dried her tears.

And in the promise that forever was written on their hearts.


End file.
